Ballet lessons aren't that bad
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: After finding out that Kou takes ballet lessons, Nagisa convinces the swim team to go to one of her classes. However, when they have to do passés off the barre, Rei can't keep his balance. AU!Ballet prompt; one-shot.


**Fanfic fill for this prompt: . ?thread=888772#cmt888772**

**I don't own Free! **

* * *

Rei shuddered as he plié-d for the umpteenth time. This was certainly not beautiful, not even one bit. Not as beautiful as professional dancers made it seem. He shuddered once more, feeling lied to, he was covered in sweat and his glasses kept slipping through his nose. Maybe he should take them off. But if he did, he probably would not be able to see the teacher as she marked new barre exercises. He sighed, plié-ing again in fifth position and standing in an un-perfect releve. Rei burrowed his eyebrows, trying to stay balanced and keep his ankles turned out while his right arm opened up in a demi-second.

For a moment, he wondered why he signed up for this. It definitely had to do with the fact that it was so beautiful, but the thought would never had crossed his mind if Nagisa hadn't suggested it and Kou hadn't had mentioned that she wouldn't be able to go to their scheduled practice next Saturday because she had ballet lessons. He sighed once more, how did he let that little shota convince him? Rei turned his head, watching Haru from across the room, looking as peaceful as ever as he had both his arms opened in a graceful demi-second, staring straight into the bunhead in front of him, trying to keep his balance.

He stared at the rest of the class, he could see a most girls sharply keeping both their knees straight, turned out perfectly, and gracefully putting her arms in a demi-second. Beautiful. Then, there were other girls who were doing the same, but sickling a little on their ankles, and a few others letting go of the barre, but holding it again after a tiny while. Not quite as beautiful, but then again, he shouldn't be talking, as he obviously clinging to the wall.

Now, he stared at Makoto, who was awkwardly holding the position up, but with his bum sticking out, so he wasn't quite surprised when the teacher reprimanded him and told him to stick his butt it. Whatever the hell that means. Finally, he stared at Nagisa, who was staring in awe at Kou, standing in front of him. He frowned, why was he in awe? Was there something special about her? She was sickling, only a little though, but her form wasn't perfect. Nagisa didn't even look like he was trying, actually.

Then, after another count of eight, they all plié-d simultaneously on a fifth position and then relaxed. The teacher clapped her hands, "Okay, to the corner. We're going to do tombé, pas-de-buree to fourth position, and pirouette in groups of four. The second time, I want a double pirouette, and the third time a triple." She then stared at the boys, "You four can stick to passés instead of pirouettes. Matsuoka-chan, please show them how it's done please, since you brought them here. "

The four boys nodded respectfully as Kou silently approached them and explained them how to do the moves, as she then moved up in a line with her female dancer friends, preparing for their turn. She stumbled a bit in the triple, but no big deal, there were a few who simply stuck in doubles.

Rei breathed in nervously. Now, the whole class was going to watch how he so un-beautifully embarrassed himself. Nagisa and Makoto stepped up first, in front, while him and Haru stood behind them as they waited for the teacher to tell them to start, since they weren't familiar with the count of the music or such.

So, they did the do. Obviously, they forgot to pointe their toes, or turn out their legs and keep them straight, but it was fairly good for a foursome of beginners. They didn't hold the passé for long, though, mostly like raising the leg and immediately falling back to fourth. The second time, though, Rei couldn't keep his balance during the passé at all, so instead of falling immediately back to fourth or to releve, he collapsed right on top of Nagisa.

Before he knew it, it seemed as if he was pinning his teammate to the ground, both their thighs brushing, making them both remember that they were wearing mere, black, thin tights, a dance belt, a white shirt. Their faces were only inches apart, as the only thing that distanced them was Rei's arms, holding him up from being completely on top of Nagisa. A deep, warm red blush spread across their cheeks as their realized the position they were engaged in. Neither of them dared to break the eye contact as the idea of leaning in closer and closer bugged Rei's mind. That was, until they heard giggles, reminding them that they were practically giving a show to the rest of the dancers in the room.

Immediately, Rei distanced himself from Nagisa, standing up, then helping the blonde up by giving him his hand out. The class proceeded as normal as it could have, although the flush in Rei's face didn't leave until after it ended.

He sighed, that ballet class wasn't all that bad now that he thought about it.

* * *

**Ballet dictionary coming up:**

**Turn-out: having the toes pointing outside, like, if the right foot is turned out then the toes are pointing to the right.**

**Fourth positon (feet): looks sorta like this Z, one leg in front of the other with the feet turned out. **

**Fifth position (feet): same as fourth but the feet and legs are pressed against each other. There isn't supposed to be any space between the thighs and legs. **

**Passé: looks like a 4, it's when a dancer raises a leg up to the knee of the other leg, with the toes bent while the other is in ****releve or flat on the floor.**

**Releve: standing on your toes**

**Tombe: you stretch your leg up in the air, some good forty five degrees up maybe, and then you step on it, bending your knee and putting all your weight on it. **

**Pas de buree: its sort of complicated to explain but its a step in which this case ends up in fourth position.**

**Pirouette: turning while in passé.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, it's my first Free fic omg. Reviews would be nice, thanks. **


End file.
